The Time Watcher
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Cybil Grayson was orphaned at a young age. Since childhood she has been able to see the past and future just by touching an object or stepping into a room. While on the run from a group of mutant hunters she is rescued by a certain big tempered fighter.
1. Chapter 1

I shivered as I trudged through the forest catching past and future glimpses of small rabbits and deer roaming these woods. It was like these people were everywhere, not paying attention to the law and taking matters into their own hands. hunting us like dogs. That's what drove me from my life. "hetero-Sapien Hunters" is what they call themselves. They are a group that consists of redneck radicals, cops, and some are people that just hate us and, unfortunately own guns. They can't touch some of us, but others they drive out and hunt for sport. I don't see how different I am from a regular girl. I eat, drink, sleep, and bleed. Hell, I even have a period every month.

I hissed when my jacket rubbed against my arm. I slowly raised the sleeve to inspect the burns. The last attack a few weeks ago cost me my friend Diego. Like me, he was a mutant on the run, his ability was flying. He had wings but he wasn't very good at it. Now he's flying with the angels. I pulled out his old necklace and watched as his tall form appeared leaning against the tree in front of me. He was smoking a cigarette and resting after another attempt at practicing his flying. One of the good things about this gift I have is if I keep something that belonged to someone I lost; I can remember what they looked and sounded like.

The cold wasn't doing anything for the burns so I carefully pulled the sleeve back down and continued walking. I could remember plain as day how it happened. Apparently using rope wasn't beneath them. They had bound Diego's arms and wings and tossed him over a cliff. I was disgusted. If they were the example of a normal person, then I don't ever want to be normal. I looked down at the sleeve remembering how they tried to tie me down and make me watch as Diego plunged to his death. I still feel guilty for getting away and surviving when he didn't. There was no way for me to turn back for him, I had ran too far. He would get no proper bural...And humans call us the monsters.

I walked till I found a road and followed it back to a small town where I found a diner. I still had about $50 in cash so I went in and ordered a sausage on a biscuit and a glass of apple juice. As I sat in a booth I closed my eyes. I could see the previous family that sat in this booth. A man and his wife with two beautiful children. The booth behind me had been used by a young couple who had been arguing for a long time until they were asked to leave. In the one in front of me an old man had eaten here for the anniversary of his wife's death. I watched as he talked to the waitress. He had told her this was where he met his late wife. Then a group of giggling girls walked in. I could tell they were laughing at my baggy jacket and muddy pants. All of this was getting too much. I quickly ate an got up leaving a tip.

"hey little lady." I heard a voice call.

I turned to see a man standing on the other side of the counter.

"wanna take a guess before you leave?" he asked.

"no. I'm good." I told him and turned to leave.

I heard a giggle and someone say." the poor things probly too poor for a brain."

I stopped and stomped bak to the man. I looked at the jar of gum balls. And saw a small sign that said the prize was $100. I placed a finger on the top and tapped it a couple times.

"129." I told him.

"correct. Amazing." he said.

"I just did the math." I lied.

"how old are you?" he asked handing me my money.

"26."

"your pretty short."

I admit I'm very short for my age. I'm only 5'2 tall

"I may be small, but I'm full of surprises."

I laughed when I saw the dropped jaws of those girls. That night I got a hotel room and indulged in a cheeseburger and a strawberry malt. I knew sleeping was risky but I was too damn tired. I sat on the bed and peeled off the jacket and wrapped my arm with some gauze I got from a dollar store. I looked to the tv and saw Nancy Grace was on. It reminded me of thee time I stayed in a hotel room with Diego. He came in and caught me crying about another infant death.

"why would they do that D?" I asked."if I had a baby, I'd give it my life."

"humans can be cruel, but you must not fret novio."(sweetheart)he sat on the bed with me and layed my head on his shoulder. "not all humans are bad. And youll make a great mother."

I snapped from my daydream and walked to my bag pulling out Diego's leather jacket. He put in the bag we hid, and I put it on and layed down remembering what it was like to fall asleep in his arms.

...

**Thanks for reading. I know some parts were brutal like D's death but that's the point. So please review and we will see more of wolverine next chapter.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a start when the thunder roared and the lightning cracked like a wip. Off and on all night, I dozed off then I'd wake back up. I sighed and looked at the clock it said 12:45. I was restless, and too tired to sleep. Too tired of running, and hiding till i hope they are gone, tired of being the victim. So I decided tonight I was gonna go get drunk. I grabbed my bag of bathroom stuff and took a shower. I shaved my legs and armpits, scrubbed the shit out of my hair, then blow dried it with the built in hair dryer by the mirror that you can take out and use. I put on some make up and went to the bag for my clothes. I put on a pair of tight jeans a blue tank top and re-adjusted Diego's leather jacket. I but on some high top boots with a rather high heel but it was easy to walk in. I loved them because they were a gift from my friend Stacy before i had to leave Texas. I got the duflebag I had everything else shoved in and walked out.

I found a bar and walked in. I sat down at the bar counter and ordered a gin and tonic . I moved the bag under my feet so it was out of everyone's way.

"so what's a pretty lady like you soon here?" the bartender said.

"just passing through." I answered.

"how long ya stayin'?" he asked.

"I've already been here long enough I'll be gone by tomarrow." I said answered taking a drink.

A man that didn't look that older than me sat down in the chair next to me. He wore a leather jacket too and his hair flipped out a little as his beard met his hair by his ears. He extremely goodlooking. It wasn't the jacket or the fact that he could definatly wear some denim. It was that he looked like a hard worker, someone that minded their own business. I smiled at him a little when he glanced and caught me staring. He just looked away and drank the rest of his beer.

oOoOo

Logan stepped into the bar and sat down. The last thing he expected was a pretty girl to notice him let alone smile at him. And it wasn't a flirty smile or the smile that was meant to start small talk, just a simple little smile. God he didn't know smiles like that existed anymore. He finished his 2nd beer and got up to pay and leave. He knew he didn't have enough for the third, but then a third was sat in front of him. He looked to see the girl finished her first gin and tonic. She glanced at him and smiled again.

He sat back down." thanks." he muttered.

"no problem." she said" you look like you could use that third."

She rubbed her hands together." alright now I'm warmed up hit me with some Jack." she said to the bartender."then a shot of wiskie to finish it off."

"you sound like you really want to get drunk." the bartender commented.

"that's the plan." she said.

Logan knew that being here in this bar wasn't exactly what Professor X meant when he said to blend in. And he'd get hell about it from One Eye. But he was supposably here to find a traveling mutant that was being hunted by humans. He looked down and saw she had a duffle bag crammed with crap under her feet.

His thoughts were inturrupted by an arrogant drunk voice.

"hey baby, ditch sideburns here and come get with a real guy."

"ok, let me know when you find one 'cuz i don't have time to look." she said casually.

"playin hard to get, I like that." he slurred." so my place or yours?"

She turned around to him." both."

"Really?" he said looking excited.

"Yea." she answered with fake enthusiam." you go to your's and I'll go to mine."

Logan spit out his gulp as he chuckled, as he tried not to choke.

OoOoOoO

It felt good to be treated like a normal girl, but that didn't mean I had to act like a regular slut either, so I kindly told the guy to take a hike.

"that wasn't very polite." he said putting his hand on my leg. I'm not actually as delicate as a lot of people think. Before I was ran out town I owned a gym where I would teach Ballet and Karate. The only reason iv managed to get away from the hunters. And I don't mind a drunk hiring on me but I do not tolerate physical contact. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back and slammed his face into that counter.

"look your drunk, please leave me alone. I don't like hurtin people and I'm sorry your wife left you but puting your hand on me isn't very polite either."

"ok ok uncle I give let me up man." he said.

I let him go and he stumbled away. I sighed and picked up my bag and walked out.

"so much for getting drunk." I said.

OoOoO

Logan thought she was one of those delicate, but strong talkers. Lookes like she wasn't delicate after all. She picked up her bag and left after paying. He was about I back to his drink when he saw a group of guys follow her out. He sniffed the air. They smelt like gunpowder.

"shit" he threw down his part of the bill and walked out after them.

OoOoO

I walked down the street, when I heard shuffling. I thought maybe it was that drunk guy again an maybe some of his friends. I turned." hey buddy, I- shhhhhhhiiahhhhhhhht!"

I ran down the alleyway being chased by yells.

"get back here mutant bitch!"

...

**Sooooo. Do you like it? Please review and tell me.:)**

TheSpazChik


	3. Chapter 3

I struggled as I ran down the alleyway. The heels were slowing me down and and the bag on my back kept bouncing and almost knocking me off balance. I sarted to feel the affect of the cold air, it was getting harder to breath. I heard gubshots and screamed as I took a sharp turn right, trying to shake them off but there was no way I could stop to take off the boots. Then all of a sudden i feel a sharp pain in my leg and I'm flying backwards as my feet slipp out from under me and I hit the ground hard. I could feel my head bounce off the concrete and I could jar the breath leavin my lungs. I groaned and tried to pick myself up.

I got on my hands and knees and looked up when I heard the shuffling over the pounding in my head. I was about to yell for help but i got a mouthful of boot as someone kicked the shitpout of my nose, sending me flying backwards again. I rolled onto my side, even more disoriented now. I spat out a bit of blood when it flooded my mouth. My breathing turned to gasps as my heart rate sped. They started kickin me in the gut and back. I fought just to stay conscious.

OoOoOoO

He finally caught up to the group once he followed his nose and the sound of pounding. He came upon them kicking her and knocking her around.

"Hey Bubs." he snarled." lay off 'er."

"what's it to ya?" one asked.

He took out a cigar and put it in his mouth and allowed his claws to resurfuce.

"he's a freak! Just like her! Let's get 'em!" they howled.

It was easy to take most of them out. But once two got a hold of him that gave a third the advantage to slug him once in the face and twice in the gut before he kicked te attacker and knocked the two restrainers together knocking them oukicked picked up his cigar and walked over to her. She was curled up on her side clutching her stomach and coughing a little.

"hey you ok?"he said gently examining he bloody face." hey stay with me."

He pulled out his phone.

"tell the professor I found his runner. She hurt pretty bad though send a car out." he looked at her leg." And hurry she's shot."

OoOoOoO

I woke up in a clean medical looking room. I looked around and saw a woman with long brown hair in a ponytail.

"hi I'm ."

"jean Grey." I inturrupted her.

"yes how did you know."

"I can see that guy from the bar waking up in this bed and you introducing yourself."

"interesting." a bald man in a weird looking wheelchair came in."Iam Professor Charles Xavier and this is my academy for gifted young people."

"umm." I said putting a hand on my forehead. I stopped feeling my face when I felt stitches and a bandage over my nose." why do I feel like shit?"

"You look like shit." the guy from earlier at the bar."you got a broken nose, a concussion, a sliced lip, and a gunshot to you leg."

I tried to smile a bit, but it hurt." looks like _I_ need that third beer."

"yeah." he smirked and held out his hand." I'm Logan."

I shook it." Cybil."

"welcome." The Professor said." Logan if you would."

OoOoOoO

He knew what te professor meant. He walked over to Cybil and picked her up bridal style and was gentle with her leg. She hesitated and put her arms around his neck and she gasped. He gave her a strange look when he realized she was so light.

"don't you eat?"

She kept her gaze down and shugged." when your being chased, you learn to save and not be picky."

"I guess." he said following the professor and Jean.

"here we teach young mutants how to control their abilities. This is a place for them to live amongst their kind without prejudice and violence."

OoOoOoO

"you mean you all live here? You don't have to move around?" I asked him.

"no." He answered." No moving, we stay right here. Here you are free Cybil Grayson."

I tried to listen to the man as he explained the various parts of the mansion, butneither every step Logan took I kept getting flashes of images from his past. Even the parts he didn't even seem to remember.

...

**Yo! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Hope you liked this one please review and tell me your thoughts.**

TheSpazChik


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all who reviewd and put me on alert. Thank you. Enjoy. Oh and If the wording seems wrong I'm sorry I don't have access to a computer right now and I can only type of my iPhone and the damn autocorrect gets me every time

* * *

><p>"Logan, if you would, give her a tour of the kitchen and then to her room."<p>

"But.-"

_"Logan, have you noticed your the only one she trust at the moment?"_ Logan heard the Professor say in his mind. His words caught in his throat as he was about to protest when he looked at her and realized tht she still had her head down and had gripped his neck tighter. She had just met him and he was the only one she trusted? He wasn't convinced. Who would trust him so quickly?

OoOoO

I kept my grip on him as I kept feeling as if I'd pass out. He didn't just have a past, this guy had history. He fought in so many wars. He had a brother he didn't seem to realize was one of his enemies in a mutant group called The Brotherhood. His brother's name was Victor or Sabertooth. It seemed that all of the mutants had cool names. Hmm, I could have some fun with that.

OoOoO

He carried her to the kitchen and sat her in a chair that gave her an easy access to elevade her legs on the table.

"So do they hurt every time?" he heard her squeak.

"Yea."

"Sometimes I dont just pickup on a scene. Sometimes I can feel the person's pain too."

"Oh yea?" he smirked getting a beer for her and himself." what's your ability?"

He handed her the beer and when she grabbed it she had had hand over his.

"You had a beer this morning for breakfast and tomorrow you plan on drinking it all before a person with a weird-woah is this dude from Star Trek? Scott...something."

He chuckled and she let go of his hand."

"That's Scott Summers." Scott walked in." also known as Cyclops."

"Cybil." she replied shaking his hand."oh that's why you wear that thingy."

Scott gabe her a questioning look then glanced to Logan.

"The womans' a walkin talkin contradiction." he commented to Scott.

"Never mind what you are, your still welcome here." Scott said smiling.

"Thank you." she replied.

OoOoO

I liked this Scott guy. He was really good looking, but not as good looking as Logan was. There was something about that guy. Who knew what it was like to have to run and hide from things. From people and I felt like I could trust him the most. I took another drink of my beer.

"got any cold ones?" I asked with a hopeful look.

He looked back in the fridge and felt a couple.

"nah, these were put in here a while ago." he answered.

"Gotcha covered, Ma'am." a young boy about 17 came up and put his hand around the bottle and it was instantly cold." the names Bobby but you can call me-"

"iceMan?" I finished for him.

"yea, how'd you know?"

"I'm psychic." I winked.

"Really?" he asked.

I laughed." no I can see the past and the future pretty much every time I touch someone or something. Sometimes I see people's memories."

"Wicked." he gleamed.

"Sometimes it's painful." I said taking another drink." hi Bobby, I'm Cybil and you better be off Rouge is waiting."

"oh yea!" he said rushing by Logan while grabbing an apple.

I laughed.

OoOoO

Logan watched as she closed her eyes and laughed at Bobby as he scurried out of the kitchen. His eyes waited for hers to open once more so he could admire them. He nose was small and sort of buttony. She was attractive and the first woman to really show interest in him. No one just smiled and said "hi" to him just to say it. Except for Jean, but she just played at him, he knew she wanted Scott more than him, and Logan resented her for that. But always avoided her when that was on his mind.

Then he realized Jean was in the same room as them.

"As soon as you get some rest I'd like you to take a wax bath, it stimulates the cells and speeds up tthe healing process so we can get you into physical therapy."

"Thank you." Cybil smiled his newfavorite smile.

"Ok." he said scooping her up and walked out of the room." time to show you your room."

OoOoO

I wanted to say something, but I felt bad for the guy. He too, like Scott, had feelings for Jean. However, he knew Jean would end up with Scott in the end. It was all in his memories.

"um." I started.

He stopped and looked at me."Yea?"

" Um, c-could you close your eyes for a second?"

He gave me a weird look, sighed, but did as I asked. I let go of his neck and put a hand on either side of his face and touched my forehead to his. One of his issues were his locked away memories.

"Adamantium." I said.

"what?"

"Adamantium."I repeated." it's what your skeleton is made of. But,...it wasnt always like this.." I trailed off as tried to concentrate. Then images flashed through our minds and in a split second, he forced me out of his arms and we both ended up on the ground, expirencing the most pain we ever felt in our lives.

* * *

><p>Ok thanks for reading sorry it's been a while I just got out on Christams break and I just got my first tattoo. Eeee! It's getting good. Can you guess what they are expirencing? What do you think Cybil will unlock in his memory vault? Please review. Thank you.<p>

TheSpazChik


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all those who reviews alerted and waited patiently.**

* * *

><p>I haven't spoken to Logan in two weeks. Every time I bump into him I get the sudden urge to apologize repeatedly. However, he always seems to pull a disappearing act before I can stop my rambling. It made me feel all the more worse and guilty.<p>

The only people that really talk to me so far are Xavier, Rouge, and Jean. The professor will say hello every once in a while. Rouge talks my ears off but it's a bit refreshing, and then there's Jean Grey. Ms. Mature. Always scolding me now, saying I used my ability recklessly. Like I was a child. I can't NOT use my ability. I can't turn it off like she can. Half the time I'll get caught answering nobody because I touched the counter and didn't realize it was a memory or premonition.

My leg had gotten better in a short amount of time. With all the wax baths and icings I was now able to abandon my crutches and limp around. Jean says if I stay "cooperative" during the physical therapy I start tomorrow then I should be healed...I think, just for that comment, I might be a bit disobliging.

"now Cybil, don't give her such a hard time." I turned to see the professor. I smirked.

" what happened two weeks ago was an accident. It's over. Iv learned my lesson. I won't touch her precious Logan again." I said a little annoyed.

" that was a little childish right there." he teased.

I rolled my eyes and smiled back.

" yeah, I guess it was." I replied." But she doesn't have to constantly criticize me over that one mistake."

"actually you may be an important key to helping Logan figure out his past." the elder man said reassuringly.

"all I know is he has a brother and whatever is coated onto his skeleton hurt like hell when he got it. He was in many wars. And oh yeah, he's technically the oldest person here."

"well done." he praised." I was thinking, would you like a job? To become a teacher?"

"uh what would I do?"

"well your too weak for combat simulation, we don't have a ballet room. How about music?"

"uh y-yea sure." I said a little surprised. He's good.

"I'am good. You'll start tomorrow." he wheeled away.

"okay?" I replied still a little confused.

OoOoO

Logan listened in as the professor talked with Cybil in the hall next to the one they were in. He was sorry for ignoring her but he had no idea what he was supposed to do. She had brought back so many things in a split second but he felt her take it all away right when he felt that horrible pain. It's like he could remember things but couldn't at the same time. That's what

frustrated him so much. He didnt want anymore contact with her because he didn't know what else would happen. So his best option in his opinion was to stay away from her.

"ah Logan, there you are." he turned to see the professor.

"hey." he said acting casual.

"I have just offered mrs. Grayson a job. And she accepted. Starting tomorrow she will be the music teacher. Will you give her some assistance?" the man asked.

Now, there's something about professor X that most people don't notice. But Logan noticed it. It was rare that you could say no to him. And he knew too. But he would just smile.

"yea sure." Logan replied sighing.

"Good." the man smiled.

...The next Day...

"ok." I said placing everything neatly were it should be. I was happy to be provided with a piano. I remember my grandmother taught me a few songs. I still had about 30 minutes before my class began. I sighed and sat on the bench. I was extremely bored. I had everything read for today. First we start with hand signs and then start to reading solfece. I lightly started playing the notes for Do Re Mi over and over again till it got old after ten times. I sighed again then started playing a song I hadn't heard in a long time.

"_Under your spell again._

_I can't say no to you._

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand._

_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

_I can't breathe but I feel..."_

I paused and resumed playing, closing my eyes.

_"Good enough,_

I feel good enough for you.

OoOoO

Logan wasn't too happy to have to help the person he was currently trying to avoid but then again he'd been avoiding a lot things for a long time.

He calmly walked in quietly and looked across the room to see Cybil playing the piano and singing with her eyes closed. She wasn't half bad. Her voice started to build as she was really into it, so he just leaned against the door and listened.

_"Drink up sweet decadence._

_I can't say no to you,_

_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind._

_I can't say no to you._

_"Shouldn't let you conquer me completely._

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

_Can't believe that I feel..._

_"Good enough,_

_I feel good enough._

_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

OoOoO

_"And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall._

_Pour real life down on me._

'_Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough._

_Am I good enough for you to love me too?"_

I crinkled my nose a bit because my voice almost cracked at the last high note.

_"So take care what you ask of me,_

_'cause I can't say no."_

I stopped and then I heard clapping. Startled, I shot up real fast feeling a sharp pain in my leg that made me grab it and accidentally fall over.

I didn't even see who was in the room with me.

"ah dammit." I heard a gruff voice." you ok?"

Of course that damned old man would put me with him. He was evil beyond compare that professor X.

"y-yea." I replied as Logan helped me up."thanks."

For the next few minutes he helped me set out chairs and told me that most of the students went by their names they picked out from their power. Logan's was Wolverine. There was Rouge, Ice Man, Pyro. Damn still haven't thought of one for me. Hmm...

The bell rang and the student began to walk in. A few I recognized, some I didn't. If I'm gonna do this I might as well do it right.

"hey guys." I said to them." I'am Ms. Grayson. I would like to be a fun teacher but, I will not tolerate ludicrousness. There will be written assignments and you will be required to memorize music pieces. Campeche?" I said trying to memorize what my old choir teacher from school would do.

I got a few "yeah's"and "yes ma am's." Lovely, I just love a handful of excited students. I also love sarcasm.

"Also, don't think of crossing me or showing off. You'll regret it."I assured them.

OoOoO

Logan patiently waited at the back wall for needed assistance. He knew these kids, they liked to case trouble. He had a bad feeling about the "not crossing her" part. He felt a little doubt, too.

The or known as Pyro lifted his hand.

"yes?" She asked.

"uhh yea." he said glancing at his two friends beside him and smirked." what if I can't complete an assignment due to extreme sexual exhaustion?"

A few students snickered at him.

Logan closed his eyes almost groaning in annoyance. But peeked at her for her reaction.

"well I'm sorry hun." she said calmly and giving him a face sympathetic look." I guess you just gonna have to learn to write with the other hand."

There was a few "oooooh's" now.

"Dear Lord, this woman!" Logan said to himself chuckling a bit.

OoOoO

Class went ok we started out with the hand signs and went over music lines a I made everyone step up and sing to put them in Soprano, Alto, Tenor, or Bass.

Before I knew it, the bell rang and the students left. Once again I was bored. This was the only group of students who signed up for this elective because they thought it was an easy grade. Was I going to make it easy? Hell no! Not after that comment earlier. Kid thinks he can play hard ball, I'll show him he ain't the only one.

"so." I said to Logan as I looked at him boredly." what do you do for fun when your on break?

He shrugged.

OoOoO

"hmm. Wanna go see what's in the kitchen and help me find a cool name too?" she asked.

He shrugged again and followed her.

"how about "The Time Watcher?" he said checking his pockets for a cigar.

"nah too long." she crinkled her nose again.

* * *

><p><strong>so did you like it? Please review and I don't own anything bit Cybil and the song is "good enough" by Eveneseance.<strong>

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
